Save You
by forev3rsilenc3d
Summary: *Modern AU* Arya Stark was kidnapped, and even as her nightmares keep her up at night, she shuts everyone out. When her family decides to return to their old countryside home for some normalcy, she is forced to confront everything she went through. But, it seems that only the son of her father's oldest friend can help guide her back and save her from herself. *Dark themes*Abuse*
1. Safe and Sound

**_A/N_**: **It's been so long since I've been on fanfiction, but this Arya and Gendry story has been storming in my head! I've been a fan of the books and series for years and only now decided to write something! So I know there aren't too many fans of A/G because of the age difference but I REALLY love them! This is set in modern time and I don't think it'll be too long, but who knows? Now, WARNING: There is mention of abuse and rape so if you can't stomach it, sorry, there's not much violence but Arya IS going through some serious stuff! This is more about healing, and the romance will then pick up... lemons will depend on how the story picks up! **

**A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones do not belong to me, they belong to the brilliant mind of George RR Martin! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

He'd been in this same room only a week ago, laughing and joking around with Jon and Robb Stark before the call had come. Ned Stark had come home early and was looking over paperwork before he picked up the phone. Robb turned to ask who it was, hoping it was Jeyne, a classmate from university, but they all had taken notice of Ned's face—pale and grief-stricken.

The Starks had received a ransom call, stating that Arya Stark was in their possession and required money for her release, as if she were nothing more than a disposable object. Even though the Starks were instructed not to inform any authorities, Catelyn Stark demanded that they seek help to safely retrieve their youngest daughter.

Now Gendry was sitting in the living room with the rest of the Starks, the captors having avoided capture for a week as they demanded money in exchange for Arya, but they'd become sloppy.

About two days ago the police had found Arya's necklace, a gift from her father with the head of a wolf as its charm in a warehouse after suspicious activity had been reported. The owner was tracked down and they learned that they owned a couple of homes outside of the district. Four houses were going to be searched for, and they were all now waiting for news on Arya's safe rescue.

The Stark family were a major banking and investment mogul, partnered with the Baratheon families of commercial real estate, spreading business all over the major cities of Britain; both respectively powerful, but now at their wits end as they awaited any news.

Gendry would be the first to admit that he wasn't at all close to Arya, but he'd grown up with all of them. Five years younger than him, he'd always seen how strong-headed she was, along with all of the other Stark children. But he'd always seen something different in her eyes. Sure, like her other siblings she'd rise to the occasion whenever necessary, but Arya has always held a fire in her eyes, as if daring herself to push even farther than was necessary.

Now at eighteen she still demonstrated her fierce desire to strive forward, and so he knew Arya would make it back home, safely.

All the Stark family was standing, tired and latching on to the smallest bit of hope. His own father, Robert Baratheon was standing beside Ned, friends since their youth. To his right, Gendry could see Jon's eyes, wide and fearful. Arya had always been closest to him, and though her capture had hit everyone hard, it took a tougher toll on Jon.

It was now ten in the evening and amongst the silence a phone rang out. Everyone quickly turned towards the sound and saw the Captain answer. Because of the kidnapper's houses being in different districts, jurisdiction boundaries came into play, but it seemed that it all worked out in the end; anything for two of the wealthiest families.

With a firm nod and an "understood", the Captain ended the call and turned towards everyone.

"They've found her. She's being checked out and examined, but they will bring her here." It was as if life returned to the Stark home as everyone cried out in joy. After so many days of physical and emotional exhaustion, everyone was able to breathe again. Gendry clapped Jon on the shoulder and shared an embrace as sobs shook Jon's body in relief. Sansa held Bran and Rickon close as tears streamed down her face. Robb held onto his mother as Robert held up Ned before his legs could give out in relief.

Even with the joy that seemed to envelope the family, it was Gendry who noticed the Captain's uneasy expression. His father made eye contact with him and turned towards the Captain, Robert's easy smile going slack, "What is it?"

If the Captain felt any unease as everyone turned to look at him he didn't show it, but rubbed his scruffy chin before speaking in a detached voice, "It seems that Miss Stark received some physical blows." Catelyn released a sob as she heard what had happened to her daughter.

"What else are you not telling us?" asked the Stark patriarch, his voice firm and direct, wanting to hear the truth in its entirety.

Before the Captain could even answer there was a knock on the door and Robb immediately answered. Captain Lewis walked in, but he was alone. No one was able to question Arya's lack of presence because Lewis spoke, voice gravelly from the biting winter air, "Miss Stark will enter shortly, but I am here to let you know that as our paramedics looked her over there were many bruises and lacerations: her face, arms." It was as if the Captain took a moment to take a breath before he continued: "Bruises were also discovered on her thighs and wrists."

"What are you saying?" Jon's voice rang out, the anger now settled in.

The Captain didn't have to say it out loud, but he did so anyway, Catelyn and Ned's faces dropping in anguish, "There seems to be evidence of an attempted rape."

Every single person hung on the one word that held up their hopes, "attempted". The Captain gave the smallest of smiles and respect in his eyes as he continued, "It seems that the young Miss Stark fought hard to keep them from doing much else to her than bruises and cuts."

No one said anything. Instead, the Captain gave a small nod farewell before every other cop left to give the family some privacy. Minutes later everyone looked towards the door eagerly, waiting for Arya's entrance, and Gendry couldn't fathom what she'd been through. His breath hitched as he caught side of her pale and tired face. Arya's cheek was swollen and her left eye was deeply bruised. Her hair fell over her shoulders messily, sticking up in random places. And the blanket she was wrapped under hid any marks her body may hold. On her neck he could see scratch marks, now nothing more than thin scabs.

Arya walked in with a small limp as Ned rushed towards her. Not even the great Eddard Stark could keep his tears at bay as he took in his youngest of daughters, beaten, but alive. He took care to wrap his arms around her gently, even though he wanted nothing more than to squeeze her tightly to him— to prove that she truly was before him.

Gendry noticed how thin she looked in just a matter of days. Catelyn also rushed to her daughter and enveloped her in a tender embrace. Gendry wasn't able to hear what Catelyn had asked Arya, but Arya just responded softly, "I'm fine." She even tried to laugh, but Arya winced, as though it hurt her to laugh, "You should see the other guy."

Even through her attempted joking, Gendry could see a major change in Arya. As her siblings went to hug her, Gendry made it his duty to observe her as everyone else welcomed her home. She still attempted to joke with her brothers, but her eyes had met Gendry's, and instantly he knew it was all a façade. Arya quickly looked away, as if knowing what Gendry could see. She may be Arya Stark, but the fire within her eyes had dimmed. In Gendry's eyes Arya looked frail; something that Arya would never allow herself to be. Heavens only know what she had gone through, but it was clear in his eyes and mind that she'd be forever changed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I know the chapter is short, and I don't think I'll have too many long ones, but again, we'll see how it goes! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. So Cold

**_A/U: Hello everyone! Thank you for giving this story a chance for those of you who have put it in your favorites and alerts! And thank you Lord-of-the-Dance-is-She and Hm910ya for your reviews! Here is the next chapter! So just a heads up, this will be a pretty dark Arya. I know she's a VERY tough character but I'm going to do a modern version of her. I'm sorry if there are some of you that don't like her character, but be patient! Again, ASoFaI belongs to George RR. Martin and Game of Thrones to HBO (I believe... correct me if I'm wrong...)_  
**

**_Last thing, if you guys haven't noticed, the chapter titles are actually song titles. They're more mood setters than anything because I'm not exactly pairing up the chapters to the lyrics, but they're pretty close. The first chapter is Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" and this chapter is Ben Cocks "So Cold" ft. Nikisha Reyes-Pile and the title is The Moxy's "Save You"! So check these songs out if you haven't already!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**So Cold**_

She was tired. Tired of the nightmares. Tired of the questions her family kept asking.

At first Arya was okay with them asking because they'd gone through their own suffering while she was gone. But now it annoyed her to no end. It's been almost a month since she'd been kidnapped, her captors now in prison for what they'd done to her.

They'd found out that the men who kidnapped her were just men who wanted nothing more than easy money.

Easy.

After hearing that she was even happier she'd put up such a fight. Arya Stark may have been one of the youngest, but that did not take away from what she was capable of when protecting herself, or even the people she loves. But when her family looks at her as if she were a broken porcelain doll, wanting to help pick up the pieces, she just wanted to poke their eyes out.

Right now she just had to wait before being trapped in a car with her family. In less than an hour they'd all be driving north, to their little private section of the countryside. Her father believed it was time to get away from the city. Arya never even liked the city. Even now she remembers all of the summers and winters spent up there for breaks. But it's been almost five years since they have gone back.

Arya, however, knows the reason why they were taking the trip so suddenly. She refused to speak to a therapist. Her mother, especially, wants Arya to speak to a specialist about the "trauma" she went through, because she sure as hell wasn't speaking to anyone in her family. Not even Jon could get her to open up and talk to him.

Then there were the times where she could barely tolerate dinners with her family. It was either someone trying to get her to talk, or else there was complete silence around the table. Everyone was careful around her, afraid they'd say the wrong thing.

It was three nights ago when Arya was about to erupt into a shouting match with her mother when Sansa spoke up, "Last night I dreamt of the countryside."

The table had gone silent, but Sansa had not looked up once from her plate of food as she continued, "It's been a while since we've gone back." She didn't need to say anything more because she'd been successful in her attempt of drawing attention away from Arya. There was sudden excitement from Bran and Rickon at the idea of going back, especially since Rickon was much younger the last time they went. Robb had begun to reminisce with Jon how they used to chase around the rabbits or toads that hid by the lake or fields, but Arya knew that it was the tourist girls they chased around.

Ned and Catelyn had looked around before sharing looks of quiet agreement; anything to make the old Arya come back to them. Their daughter, after all, had always felt more at home in the countryside than in the city.

Still, Arya couldn't believe Sansa had spoken up because she'd been just as quiet as Arya about the kidnapping. Sansa has been the only one who hasn't pestered her for answers, aside from Bran and Rickon, of course. Bran would look at her questioningly, but he'd never vocalize them.

"Luggage in the car!" Unable to help it, Arya buried her nails onto her arm, mad at herself for flinching when she heard Robb shout from downstairs. She could hear Rickon and Bran rush down the stairs, but she remained in her room, sitting on the recliner she had by her window, overlooking the trees in their backyard.

It was finally winter, and the gray clouds matched her eyes as Arya wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them close to her chest, not even caring if she drew blood on her bare arms or not.

She'd only slept for about three hours before her nightmares had begun: the dirty mattress beneath her, her clothes torn from fending them off before they took her away from school grounds. She could still remember their dirty faces close to hers as they bared their teeth in wide and malicious smiles. The way they tried to touch her before she kicked one hard enough in the balls to make them back away.

That was how she'd begun to receive the swollen cheek. Without meaning to she lifted a hand to her cheek. Though the swelling was gone, her bruise was still slightly yellow from its healing.

Arya was so lost in her recollection that she didn't feel Sansa at her door, but Sansa took the moment to look over her sister, and it broke something inside of her. Arya was clad in black sweats and an oversized white shirt as she held her legs close while looking out of the window, fingers to her cheek. Biting down on her lip she backed away slowly, trying to remain quiet.

Even though she was the oldest, Sansa knew that Arya has always been the stronger of the two. She'd tried to keep her distance from Arya, knowing she needed to be on her own for a while; unwilling to start any arguments with her. She also didn't know how she could possibly provide any comfort to her sister. Sansa couldn't even begin to imagine what Arya had been through, but she knew it was time to ease her sister back to some form of normalcy. She wasn't even thinking when she mentioned their country house, but she'd been able to see Arya's hands ball up into fists as their mother mentioned therapy for the third time that week.

Of course Sansa had lied when she said she'd dreamed of their country home, and though she hated the thought of going back, she knew that it was exactly what Arya needed. To be back to a place that, in reality, has always been a safe place for all of them growing up. There were many memories in that house, and she prayed that her sister could begin to open up, even if it's to cry on her own, because the truth of the matter was that her sister had not once let herself feel anything.

With a breath she softly knocked against the threshold before speaking, "Everything's packed in the car. It's time to leave."

She saw how quickly Arya moved her hand to her hair, trying to play off that she was touching the same cheek that was so swollen when they brought her home. Even though Sansa didn't think she'd get an answer, as she turned to leave Arya's voice rang out, "I'm coming."

Hearing her sister leave, Arya went about closing her curtains before slipping into her shoes, ignoring the pounding in her chest and the faces that swam in her memories. Bounding her hair into a messy ponytail she donned a black hooded sweater. Leaving her hood on, she reached for her music and went downstairs. She could still hear her mother talk in the kitchen with the staff when she slipped out. Robb and Jon would take Robb's car, Bran and Rickon begging to ride with them. Upon entering her dad's car, Sansa was already there, an unopened book on her lap as she listened to her father. The only thing Arya heard from her father was: "Robert and Gendry should already be there."

All she could remember before putting her earphones on and blasting the music was the way Gendry had looked at her, almost knowingly, when she'd returned home that night. His clear blue eyes had locked with hers, and though it may have seemed like nothing to her family, it was as if he were truly looking inside of her. It was as if he were gauging whether she really was okay, because unlike her family who had only asked how she was, literally wanting to get past everything, Gendry had looked into her eyes, searching for the truth.

One thing was for sure: she'd try like hell to stay as far away from him as possible.


	3. Room to Breathe

_**A/N: Hey guys! Yes! Another update! I'll try my best to update every four days, and this one is actually a bit of a long one! I actually had not been planning this, but the chapter just flowed! We get to take a look into Gendry's head... and life! I've already started the next chapter so by the time I finish and edit, it'll be ready for the weekend! Let me know what you guys think! I just want to thank my friend, and fellow fanfic writer LivingNight for helping me search for a song that would go with this chapter! The song is by You Me At Six: Room to Breathe! Again, these characters do not belong to me! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Room to Breathe**_

Gendry knew that if anyone could make a hole on the hard wood floors of this house, his father could. He wasn't sure how long his father was pacing with his third drink in hand, but the sound of car doors shutting didn't faze Robert.

Not even the sounds of the fast approaching shouting seemed to register through his dad's mind.

He could make out Catelyn's voice as Ned called her over to get her to calm down, but it was the shouting by the main door that caught his attention. As he heard the quick steps on the porch, Gendry stood from his leaning position on the couch.

"_Arya!_"

In walked what looked like a black marshmallow: baggy black sweat pants and a baggy black sweater, the hood covering its owner's face.

"I said I'm _fine_!" He didn't even need to look at her face to recognize the stubbornness. Robert let out a low chuckle behind Gendry, causing Arya to turn quickly towards them.

Gendry caught a quick glimpse of the surprise in Arya's eyes, before she looked towards his dad and nodded towards him, "Robert." She then quickly made her way towards the stairs and rushed to her room. Gendry couldn't help following her with his gaze. Arya had completely disregarded him.

She'd done her best to avoid his face before acknowledging his father and rushing upstairs. He knew they weren't close, but Gendry thought that she would have at least spared a "hello".

"What did you do to her?" He heard his father's gruff and humored voice ask behind him, but before he could answer that he hadn't done anything there were more footsteps on the porch before the rest of the Starks entered.

Running in excitedly was Rickon, a blue duffel bag slung over his shoulders as he looked around with a huge grin on his face. Bran followed, huffing as he carried a suitcase in each hand. But what caught Gendry's and Robert's attention were the grim faces of the older Starks: Robb, Jon, and even Sansa wore worried looks. Catelyn walked in before Ned did with the rest of the luggage. Robb reacted first and went straight to Gendry and Robert to greet them.

The rest of the family seemed to react and more greetings followed. When everyone seemed to settle, Robert was the one to break the morose silence, "What the devil is going on? The faces you're all carrying seem like those you'd wear at a funeral."

"Why don't you all take everything upstairs and unpack?" Came Ned's subtle way of getting rid of them.

Sansa didn't need to be told twice as she took her suitcase upstairs, Bran and Rickon following. But Robb and Jon remained with Gendry by the couch as Catelyn sat wearily on a recliner by the fireplace. When she looked up towards Robert it was then that she caught his glazed eyes and the glass of whiskey in his hands.

It was Ned, however, that questioned Robert's tipsiness, he downed his drink before angrily speaking, "Fucking Cersei's what happened. And you all? Is the girl still not well?"

The Starks looked from Robert to Gendry in surprise at the mention of Robert's ex-wife, but knew that Robert did not want to talk about it yet. Before Gendry could find out what was going on with Arya, however, he felt a nudge by his side and turned to see Robb signaling him towards the kitchen. Jon and Gendry followed Robb, leaving their suitcases by the main entrance.

Both Jon and Gendry sat on the stools by the kitchen island as Robb rummaged through a cupboard, finding a half-empty bottle of scotch that Cat had confiscated from Robert years ago. Before he placed the cup to his lips, Robb gave Gendry a grim smile, "So mummy dearest called, did she?"

Gendry didn't even answer as he took a large gulp of his scotch. He could feel the slight burn down his throat and said the only thing he ever says when it comes to Cersei Lannister, "She's not my mother."

And it was true. Gendry's biological mother died when he was about ten, it wasn't until after a couple of days later of foster care that he was told he was going to live with his father. Gendry didn't even know he had a father, but the day he met Robert Baratheon he knew that he'd somehow be okay with his mother gone. Robert had marveled at how Gendry resembled him.

But Gendry also remembers how Cersei had looked at him with disdain. The blonde woman ignored him every chance she had, her own blond child barely a toddler. Joffrey.

They'd treated him like hell as he got older. It wasn't until Gendry was nineteen that Robert discovered that Joffrey wasn't even his biological child. Cersei didn't even let Robert kick them out because she was gone with Joffrey before the end of that day. Last thing they'd all heard was that she moved in with her twin somewhere in Romania.

They hadn't heard a word about or from her for years. Until now.

"She's out of her mind if she thinks Robert will give her a pound, and for what? To keep from going to the competition with whatever secrets she thinks she holds over Robert." Jon said with an incredulous voice.

Gendry just shrugged as he finished his drink. He knew perfectly well what Cersei was capable of when trying to get her way. And she'd probably succeed. He may love his father, but Gendry knew that Robert's pride would play a major role. Give money to the woman that lied to him for years, or risk Cersei's selling secrets to the Baratheon competition.

Robb and Jon dropped the topic and Gendry allowed his own curiosity to seep out, "What happened? With Arya, I mean."

At this both Jon and Robb's demeanor changed, but it was Jon who seethed in anger, "She's having these fucking nightmares." Gendry placed his empty glass on the island counter and looked at them with furrowed brows.

"We don't know how long she's been having them, but it's clear that it's been going on for a while." Spoke Robb as he twirled the amber liquid in the glass.

Nightmares. So he wasn't just imagining the change in her, thought Gendry. It'd been about a month, but he supposed that even with the bastards in prison, she couldn't find any peace.

"She hasn't opened up about it." Gendry stated knowingly. Robb and Jon shook their heads no. Even though he knew it was bound to happen, Gendry thought that she would have at least talked to Jon, but turns out he was wrong.

"Mum's been trying to get her to speak to a therapist, or some form of professional,"

"But Arya's too stubborn for that." Gendry finished for Robb.

The three lingered some more before Catelyn kicked them out to go unpack, or else it would never be done. They'd all made preparations to spend a month, and as the three split for their rooms at the top of the stairs, Gendry could hear the loud music echoing through the large house. Immediately he knew it was coming from Arya's room. He confirmed as much when he walked past her bedroom door to make his way towards his own. Robb and Jon hadn't even paused and stood just shook their heads and continued to their bedroom.

Gendry, however, paused by her door, listening to the heavy drums and guitar. He'd recognized the song immediately. It was the same one he'd introduced to Arya when she was about fourteen. She'd been bored and had gone to bother Gendry since her brothers were either asleep or watching television. Gendry was outside, working on his car when Arya began to question his evening activities. He'd quickly questioned what kind of music she liked, avoiding her question like the plague.

"Don't really have a preference. As long as it's good." Gendry hadn't been able to keep his chuckle in at her broad answer as she tinkered with his wrench.

He'd played rock music for her, and Arya had actually enjoyed the music, "The guitar is awesome!" She'd voiced incredulously as she sat down in the passenger seat and listened in rapture. Gendry had only hummed in agreement before he continued working on his car's engine.

If he was honest with himself: that was the only time he'd ever had an honest conversation with the girl, let alone hung out with her.

Turning to go to his room he was startled to see Sansa watching him curiously from the bathroom door. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Gendry knew that Sansa Stark had always been beautiful, but she wasn't his type of beauty. She was the obvious beauty, and Gendry had always appreciated a good sense of humor, something that Sansa seemed to not have, especially since she's always been the most proper of the Stark children.

"Sansa." Gendry gave a lopsided smile as he walked past her to get to his room.

"You're the only one who can see this situation objectively." Gendry came to a stop as he turned back to Sansa's soft, but firm voice. She uncrossed her arms as she took a couple of steps towards him, and even though she was tall in women standards, Gendry still stood a head taller

Her eyes met his pleadingly, "You're the only one that's not close to her, making you the only one who can _actually_ get close to her."

Gendry couldn't help his dumbfounded expression at her confusing use of words before raising a brow, "Arya's too smart for that. She'd see right through my intentions."

Sansa nodded, but her lips spread into a very small smile, "That may be. But your intentions in helping her are _real_."

"And, what? You guys aren't intentional?" He saw her right eye twitch. She was getting annoyed at him.

Sansa took one small step towards him before lowly stating, "You have your own shit you went through, Gendry. Use it."

Even as she walked away haughtily, Gendry felt the air leave him, as though he'd been punched in the gut. And it was as good as a punch.

It was his fault though. He'd egged her on. He knew better than to egg on a Stark.

The music suddenly came to a complete stop and Gendry rushed towards his room. He was the only one, apart from the Stark girls, who had their own bedroom. Mainly because Sansa and Arya couldn't get along. Robb and Jon shared one, as did Bran and Rickon. His father had his own down the hallway, while Ned and Catelyn slept on the other side of the hall.

Grabbing his headphones, Gendry blasted his music and dropped onto his bed. _"You have your own shit, Gendry. Use it."_

Letting out a loud groan, he rubbed his hands over his face. Sansa's words wouldn't leave him alone. _"You have your own shit."_

"Yeah. I've got my own fucked up life. But how would that help Arya?" He questioned to no one. What he positively knew was that he wouldn't use his own baggage to lure Arya out of her own darkness.

Not even his music could take his attention away from his memories. He'd put Robert through a lot a couple years back, but Gendry did his best to change it all. He'd learned that life was way too short, and if it wasn't for Jon and Robb, well he'd probably be gone.

Needing some fresh air, Gendry quickly got up and pulled open his window. As he looked out he could see someone standing by the lake. Leaning on the windowsill, Gendry tried to make out the form since they were so far away, but in doing so something purple caught his periphery.

There were a few bed sheets tied together, hanging from an open window. He figured it was only two sheets tied together, and that meant that she had to jump the rest of the way. Gendry grabbed his jacket before walking out of his room and he could hear the loud music again. She'd started it up again.

Even though he was more than certain that it was Arya by the lake, he jiggled the doorknob.

Locked.

With a chuckle he went downstairs as he put his jacket on. No one was downstairs so he walked right out of the front door. Gendry secured his boots before running through the trail between the trees, knowing it'd lead him straight to her.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing, and though he slowed to a walk halfway down the trail, he wasn't thinking twice about walking up to Arya, at least, until he saw who was with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I left it here, but next chapter is going to pick up where we left off! I wasn't planning on giving Gendry his own little story, but I went with it and I like how it turned out. Hopefully you guys did too! Let me know what you think! See you in a couple!**_


	4. What I've Done

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry I'd left you guys hanging last chapter! And I unfortunately have some crappy news! I'd actually forgotten my final exams are coming up and I've neglected some schoolwork! I've got only a bit started on the next chapter, but I'm still hoping to post four days from now! If I don't, then you'll guys know it's because of school, otherwise I'll do my best to update! Okay, so small warning, this chapter has the briefest mention of what Arya went through. This chapter is titled "What I've Done" which is by Linkin Park and it deals with both Arya and Gendry's state of being. GoT and ASoIaF do not belong to me! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**What I've Done**_

It'd start snowing tomorrow, she was sure of it. Breathing in the cold breeze, Arya found herself relaxing for the first time since last month. Even her irritation from this morning had almost vaporized.

"Stupid." Arya berated herself. She'd allowed herself to succumb to sleep halfway through their drive, but it wasn't until they were minutes from the house that her nightmares took over. The way they'd woken her up— cupping her in her most private part. Even now, she couldn't help keeping her legs closed tightly.

She hated this! She felt so weak, and all because of those men.

Not caring that the grass was frozen, she pulled at it angrily. Her fingers numbed from the frost, but that didn't stop her. Arya felt pain rip through her arm and saw that two of her fingernails were now torn and ragged. There was dirt embedded in her fingernails, but she kept going, ignoring the blood that began to appear.

"This girl shouldn't be so far from home." Arya bit down on her lip, hard, to keep from releasing her startled yelp. Looking up she saw a man watching her, eyes gazing into her with a stare that was somehow both curious and empty.

Slowly she got up, the man still taller than her. Arya hadn't even heard him come up to her since she was too busy taking her anger out on the grass. Not taking her eyes away from him, Arya scanned his face; she felt a slight trace of recognition, as if she'd seen him before, but his hair was throwing her off. One half was red, while the other half was white.

Narrowing her eyes, Arya's voice was firm, "This is private property. You're the one who shouldn't be here."

With a slight nod, the man continued, "A man needs only to think, no harm is intended."

But even so, Arya eyed him warily. He was trespassing, and he seemed to be aware of it. She was getting ready to tell him to leave when she heard a shout come from behind her.

"Get away from her!" Turning, Arya came face to face with Gendry who, though slightly pale, was making his way towards them. For some reason she took a step back and Gendry stepped right in front of her.

She had no idea what was going on, and right as she was getting ready to yell at Gendry to move, Arya looked down to Gendry's sides: she could see his hands closed into tight fists. Knuckles white from his strength. Looking back up, she could see the man eyeing Gendry calmly, "So the boy has come back. This man sees a great change."

Arya's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She'd seen him only two other times when she was younger, and both times she'd spotted him with Gendry either by the lake or in the next town over. Though, his hair was long now, and she couldn't remember him having his hair dyed this way.

Barely listening to what they were saying, the man turned to her, and even though Gendry tried to obscure his view of her, she heard him, "The man's name is Jaqen, sweet girl. This man will see the girl again."

"You come near her again, and it'll be the last thing you do." Arya felt surprised at the menacing tone of Gendry's voice, and somehow she knew that if Jaqen did approach her, Gendry would make sure it never happened again.

Before the man turned to leave, his words seemed to leave Gendry shaken, "This boy will surely meet this man again." Arya watched as Jaqen left, and slowly she could see Gendry's body release the tension.

Finally realizing that she was alone with Gendry, she quickly turned to run for it, but he took a brusque hold of her arm, "What the hell did he want?! Why were you alone with him Arya?!"

The calm blue oceans that she thought of when looking into Gendry's eyes was gone. His eyes turned dark, even his skin seemed to redden in anger. Arya felt his fingers dig into her arm, "Let go of me!"

Recognizing pain in her eyes, Gendry quickly let her go. He tried to calm himself, but his whole body was still shaking. Arya tried not to notice, hating it when others saw her own weakness, but somehow she couldn't hold on to her anger. Gendry looked like he was in pain. Briefly she recalled how her brothers would go visit Gendry during his hospital stay; sneaking him food and candy.

Letting her own curiosity get the better of her, she asked him in a quiet voice, "He was your supplier, wasn't he?"

She didn't think Gendry could get anymore shaken up, but it seemed he could. Then Gendry did something she recognized instantly. His eyes went blank. The pain that had contoured his face moments ago was gone, replaced with indifference.

"Doesn't matter now," came his short reply as he put his hands in his pockets. They stood quiet for a moment, and Arya had forgotten that she was trying to avoid him.

Gendry finally let out a slow breath as he looked up at the sky. Arya could see his change in demeanor. He looked more relaxed, compared to his forced appearance of indifference earlier.

"Looks like snow is coming." Arya breathed in as she heard his soft voice.

"Yeah." She voiced in a soft whisper, as if she could maintain her moment of peace. But it was true. Arya could feel it deep in her bones: by this time tomorrow there would be a good amount of snow on the ground.

Gendry basked in the silence. Arya sat down on the frosted ground, but he remained standing a moment longer. It shook him to his core to see Jaqen again. He'd been sure that the man had been gone by now, but apparently he was wrong. Again.

He fell to the ground in a slump. This brought up memories that he wanted to keep buried, but it'd be impossible now. Especially since Arya had now come face to face with Jaqen H'ghar personally. Not even Jon and Robb had ever met the man. It was the only reason Gendry felt comfortable with coming back to the country house, he thought for sure Jaqen was gone. Gendry had no choice but to deal with him now.

But that part of his life was over. It died the moment he'd woken to a broken Robert Baratheon by his hospital bedside. He'd never known Robert to be a crier, even when he found out Cersei's lies. But at nineteen Gendry had tasted death, and he wasn't going to give in.

Beside him, he saw Arya wince. Looking down at her hands, Gendry saw the traces of blood and broken fingernails, "God, Arya. The hell happened to your hands?" He reached for her, but Arya pulled back hastily.

With a raised brow, Gendry only shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. But if that gets infected, well you'll have some explaining to do with your mum."

Arya only huffed, "I won't need to explain anything unless she finds out."

Hiding a smirk, Gendry answered softly, "Well she won't, not from me at least." Then he turned to look out at the lake, but Arya's eyes remained on him, surprised that he wasn't going to go running to her mum. With neither of them looking at each other, and as the sun began to sink in the horizon, she allowed herself this moment of peace.

Gendry rose as the sun's disappearance blanketed them in darkness. Not a star in sight because of the overlapping clouds. And it was _only_ in this black darkness that Arya allowed herself to question, "Did you ever get over it?"

Pausing mid-step, Gendry felt his breathing falter. He knew exactly what Arya was referring to. His teenage years were reckless, and to blame it _all_ on Cersei and Joffrey wouldn't be fair.

Knowing she wasn't looking towards him, he decided to keep his sight towards the trees behind them as he paused.

"Yes." He replied honestly. Gendry just eluded in telling her that he'd released all of his anger just moments ago. That he'd finally gotten over it.

Arya didn't reply, she just sat there pensively before Gendry's voice interrupted her, "Come on little Stark, we should get back. I'll even give you a lift so you can reach your bed sheets."

Her eyes went wide for a moment before getting up indignantly. How did he know? Had he followed her? Even as she thought about it now, she hadn't even questioned his sudden appearance earlier.

Arya ran to catch up to Gendry who had a head start on her. She followed his laughter, but it was his grunt of pain that had her searching for air. Arya held onto her stomach as she laughed. She approached Gendry, twisting in pain on the ground from having tripped over an overgrown tree trunk.

Gendry was glad he'd gotten a laugh out of her. Even if it was completely unintentional _and_ at his expense. He got up and tried to chase Arya, but she just stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to run towards her window. It was while Gendry lifted Arya up on his shoulders so she could reach her rope of bed sheets that he understood what Sansa meant. He'd been through his own rough patch, and though it doesn't compare to what Arya had gone through, they were the only ones who truly understood what it meant to be lost.

Turns out they did have something in common, thought Gendry to himself with a wry smile, completely unaware of the curious pair of eyes looking down at him.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short guys, I'm sorry! But I'll try my damnedest to update! Let me know what you guys think! And did you guess right who was with Arya? I read that someone thought it was Robert, but I'm not going to make him [creepy] in this fanfic... maybe in future fanfics...? I actually find that aspect interesting, especially since he never got over Lyanna and Arya is much like her. A wolf's blood.**_

_**And just to keep you guys sated, yes, Nymeria WILL be in Arya's future here! Hope to see you guys soon! ;)**_


End file.
